


if you’ll meet me at blue diner

by beansandbamboo



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pawny is molly's cat, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, agent c’s name is connor, henry’s an art student, high t is henry’s dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansandbamboo/pseuds/beansandbamboo
Summary: Henry’s an art student who likes comics, oil pastels, and oatmeal. Connor’s an english student who doesn’t quite know what he likes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so please go easy on me! i’m not much of a writer but when i saw how little was in the agent c/h tag i just had to contribute. i’m not sure how often i’ll update but i’ll try my best 
> 
> title is from mitski's song old friend :-)

Henry got up with one of the most exasperating sighs. The kind that comes from another person and somehow makes  _ you  _ feel tired. 

It was his first day of college. Hooray. Freshmen year. Only four years of school until he never had to set foot in a school again. Well, at least as a student, since he wanted to be an art teacher. 

“Welp,” he said as he sighed once more and climbed out of bed. Was he gonna bother making an effort today? He thought about it for a moment. Nah. Hoodie and jeans is fine. No one cares, it’s college. And he’s an art student. 

Not that he had to make an effort anyway. Most people who came across Henry thought he was beautiful, which he guessed was kinda cool. It got him free drinks but usually the people interested in him weren’t the kind he was looking for. Whatever. He had time. No rush. And college relationships always complicate things, right?

Henry walked downstairs and grabbed a packet of instant oatmeal. Yes, call him an old man all you want, but oatmeal is good. Especially when you chop up apples and put some cinnamon in it. 

Like any art student, he was a bit of a health nut. Not crazy health nut who believes in essential oils and tarot card readings, but a health nut who thinks they smell nice and are fun to do. 

Anyway he ate his oatmeal at the kitchen island while listening to ocean noises on his headphones. He was the kind of person who read during breakfast, and right now he was reading  _ Good Omens _ . It was pretty good, and if he could, he would recommend it to you. He would also recommend the new Amazon Prime series to you, but that’s a bit off topic.

He read and ate his breakfast and once he was done he grabbed his backpack and headed out. His car wasn’t very new, and it was a bit on the worn side but that’s what gave it personality, he thought. It had a working stereo and AC, and that’s all that really mattered. It was a soft blue and be called it Horatio. At one point it had just been a big inside joke in his friend group, but eventually Horatio had stuck around long enough that he never bothered changing the name. 

Henry sat in the driver’s seat and sighed. Taking a 9 am art history class was really  _ not _ the way to go. Thankfully, he had a playlist filled with Taylor Swift songs to wake him up. And laugh all you want, but Henry would tell you that Taylor is a lyrical genius that deserved the Grammy for Best Pop Vocal Album. Which she did.

A few songs later he got to campus and made his way to the lecture hall. 

Just as he had suspected, the class was extremely boring. And, fine, it was only the first day and they didn’t do much learning, but Henry couldn’t stand lectures. Listening to a tired professor talk about impressionism for an hour and taking notes that wouldn’t even make sense later wasn’t his idea of a fun time.

But, oh well. Henry needed these classes. Another sigh.

_ Every art education major needs these classes _ , he thought.  _ And they all think it sucks just as much as you do _ .

Despite being an absolute snooze, the class went by quickly. Henry still had an hour and a half before his next class, and decided to head to the library.

Henry liked libraries. He liked reading, though you probably picked up on that since he reads during breakfast. Though he mostly just liked the overall feel of libraries. He thought they were calming.

Henry found an empty table and sat down. He looked through his backpack and fished out a  _ Thor _ comic.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor was fucking tired. He had been excited for the school year but the class he’d just left drained all that excitement out of him. The joys of being an English student.

He had an hour or two before his next class so he decided he’d get a head start on reading that dreaded overpriced textbook he’d bought. He walked to the library thinking it’d be a nice place to read.

Ha. Yeah.

The place was full. Apparently every other kid on campus had thought they’d get some reading done. Overachievers. Connor would’ve scoffed  _ but _ he was, after all, doing the same thing.

He scooted towards the back window, trying to look as small as possible. He didn’t want anyone stopping him for small talk. He had friends already, he didn’t need anymore.

I guess this tells you a little bit about Connor. He’s not necessarily antisocial, just kinda quiet. An introvert, for the most part. He’s a little on the shorter side and wears those round glasses that are in right now and you can always find him wearing a fall colored sweater. He’s handsome, in an artsy dork kind of way.

Anyway, he had no luck finding an empty table in the back like he thought he would. He ended up spotting an empty seat across from a blonde guy who was reading… a comic? 

Connor shrugged and sat down. The man looked up at him and smiled.

Okay. He was cute.  _ Really cute _ , Connor thought.

He opened his bag and took out his book. He read for a minute or two before he found himself looking at the other man again. This close, Connor noticed that he smelled a little of vanilla and citrus. And his hair looked soft. Impossibly soft. He was smiling as he read his comic. Connor could make out the melody of his music a little bit. It sounded folksy. Hozier maybe?

The man laughed right then and caught Connor looking at him. He took his headphones off. “Hello,” he smiled.

“Hi,” Connor said back, feeling a blush creeping up his face.

“Sorry if I interrupted your reading. I could move if you’d like. I’d hate to be a bother.”

Connor shook his head. “No, it’s alright. I was just… uh… curious about what you were reading.”

The man beamed. “Oh! It’s a  _ Thor _ comic!” He held it up for Connor to read.

_ Thor vs Hulk: Champions of the Universe _ .

He put it back down and began explaining the plot.

“So basically, Thor and Hulk are out in space, right? And they’re just running around seeing who can smash the most asteroids. And then-“

Connor sort of spaced out a little bit after that part. It was rude to stare, he knew that, but how could he not? This guy was already gorgeous and seeing him go on about something he liked so much was absolutely adorable. It’d be rude  _ not _ to stare.

His staring was cut off when the man stopped abruptly, looking embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I was rambling wasn’t I?” He chuckled. “I didn’t mean to. Look at me, taking up all your study time. Sorry. I’ll stop now.” He reached for the headphones around his neck.

“No! It’s um, it’s okay. It’s fine. It sounds really interesting, actually.” Connor offered with a smile. “And don’t worry. I’m just reading to pass the time. I’m Connor.”

The man looked a bit confused, probably puzzled by Connor’s idea of leisurely reading. “I’m Henry,” he gave him a smile, “ It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you too,” he said, searching for something else to say. Yes, Connor’s original intention with sitting in the back was to avoid all possibility of conversation but could you blame him now? Not only was this guy good looking, but he had a very friendly and welcoming aura that made Connor want to keep talking. He thought for another moment. Would it be weird to ask where he was from? He hadn’t been paying enough attention to ask questions about the comic, so that was out. Would it be awkward to ask what he was listening to? Should he mention that he likes Hozier? Was that creepy? That Connor had been listening?

“Uh, what are you majoring in?” Connor finally settled on.

“Art education.”

“Oh. That’s cool. Do you want to be a teacher?”

“Yeah. High school, or maybe elementary. What about you? What’s your major?”

“English.”

“Do  _ you _ wanna be a teacher?” Henry asked.

Connor shook his head, “No, well, not as of right now. Maybe? I’m not sure yet. What I wanna do.”

“Huh. Well don’t worry about it. You have plenty of time to decide.” Henry offered with a kind smile.

“Yeah. Uh, why do you wanna be a teacher? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh. I don’t know. I like kids, I guess. And my art teachers were always such sweet people. And I felt like I could talk to them, you know? I wanna be like that. And art’s such a fun and versatile and exposing thing. If I had never taken art in school I probably would’ve ended up being something boring, like an accountant. But my art classes and teachers gave me a lot of exposure, and I want that for others. That probably doesn’t make much sense. Sorry.” He laughed.

Connor raised his hands a bit, “No, I get it. That actually makes a lot of sense. That’s a very good reason for wanting to be a teacher. I understand the whole exposure and talking thing. I had an English teacher in high school like that. She kinda got me into the whole writing thing. I mean, without her I’d probably be an accountant, too.”

Henry laughed. Connor smiled at that. 

_ He thinks I’m funny! _

They went back to their reading after that. Every now and then Connor would sneak a glance at him.

And Henry would, too, but Connor didn’t notice. 

After about 30 minutes, Henry put his book in his bag and got up to leave. “I’ll see you around,” he said as he walked out.

  
Connor smiled.  _ Yeah, see you around _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case u were wondering, henry was listening to hozier's wasteland, baby!


End file.
